You'll always be my LOVE
by Araane
Summary: Il est perdu, plein de gens autour de lui le regarde d'un mauvais oeil, le traitant d'assassin, de monstre, s'enfuient en le voyant arriver. Il est seul, ne sachant pas où aller. Derrière lui, la mort, il ne peut pas se retourner. Devant lui, la lumière, que quelque chose l'empêche d'atteindre.
Cette fois ci je m'attaque à l'univers de gakuen alice et la relation complexe de Mikan et Natsume. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que je ne serais pas trop hors sujet. Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.

* * *

La forêt. Vaste étendue d'arbres et de plantes en tout genre. Magnifique, certes, mais dangereuse. Mais aussi dangereuse soit-elle, ne peut-on pas lui laisser une chance de nous recueillir en elle afin de réfléchir, de se reposer, de rêver... ?

...Eh bien non.  
A l'heure ou la lune est grosse et belle, éclairant de son rayon lumineux la faune qui sommeille, un jeune garçon court et cherche sa route. Il est perdu, plein de gens autour de lui le regarde d'un mauvais oeil, le traitant d'assassin, de monstre, s'enfuient en le voyant arriver. Il est seul, ne sachant pas où aller.  
Derrière lui, la mort, il ne peut pas se retourner.  
Devant lui, la lumière, que quelque chose l'empêche d'atteindre.  
Mais pas n'importe quelle lumière. C'est une lumière ne pouvant briller que pour une seule personne... Pour lui... Mais va-t-il parvenir jusqu'à elle malgré tous les obstacles qui les séparent ?

?: Natsume ... Natsume ...

Le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce cauchemar... N'allait-il jamais pouvoir dormir tranquille ? Il toussa, cracha du sang.

? : Natsume... Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar, pas vrai ?

Une fille de son âge était assise près de Natsume. Ses grands yeux noisette fixés sur lui montraient de  
l'inquiétude. Son air enfantin faisait apparaître son côté mignon, accentué par deux couettes dressées de chaque côté de son visage.

Natsume: ... Mi-kan ...

Mikan : Ne bouge pas. Je vais te chercher une serviette froide. Tu as encore de la fièvre...

Mikan se leva pour chercher de quoi rafraîchir le front de Natsume. Mais ce dernier n'était apparemment pas du même avis puisqu'il l'attrapa par la main et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

Natsume : Non... non, reste avec moi... S'il te plaît, Mikan.

Mikan: Natsume ...

On toqua alors à la porte. Une fille aux cheveux noirs, courts, et l'air indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour, et un garçon blond plutôt mignon entrèrent dans la chambre.

Hotaru : Mikan, je vais prendre la relève si tu veux, tu as veillé sur lui toute la nuit, tu dois être fatiguée.

Luca-Piou : Laisse-nous faire, repose-toi un peu.

Natsume regarda Mikan un instant. Elle se sentait comme hypnotisée par ces yeux qui la fixaient profondément. Elle comprit alors.

Mikan : Non, laissez. Je vais rester avec lui, je n'ai pas sommeil. dit-elle en tournant la tête vers ses deux amis.

Elle sourit, et ferma sa main sur celle que Natsume avait posé sur la sienne. Hotaru et Luca-Piou hochèrent la tête, puis sortirent de la pièce. Natsume et Mikan était maintenant seuls. Ils ne disaient mots, n'échangeaient de regards... Mais leurs mains, toujours unies, les rattachaient tous les deux à un même sentiment. Un sentiment inavoué, que les deux enfants ne savaient pas réciproque. Mais il était pourtant là.

Au moment où Mikan allait ouvrir la bouche pour rompre le silence, Natsume la tira vers lui et l'obligea à  
s'allonger à ses côtés.

Mikan : Natsume ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, lâche-m...

Natsume la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri.

Natsume: Chut.

Mikan : Natsume... Arrête, tu m'étouffes !

Il desserra ses bras, mais laissait toujours Mikan prisonnière de ses membres. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la petite brune et sentit son parfum, ce qui la fit frissonner. Natsume l'embrassa tout doucement sur la joue, dans le cou, et posa sa tête sur le buste de Mikan. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva alors la tête pour regarder la jeune fille en face de lui. Ses yeux étaient détournés, et ses joues étaient teintées de rouges...

Natsume : Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?

Mikan : Idiot ! Tu me prends dans tes bras, comme ça, d'un coup, tu te colles à moi, et tu m'embrasses !

Natsume : Je ne t'ai pas embrassé.

Mikan : Pff, tu serais bien capable de le faire.

A peine avait-elle terminé cette phrase, que le brun s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Il se retira au bout d'un moment, et regarda en face le petit visage fin aux joues rougies par l'émotion qui le dévisageait. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Natsume.

Natsume : Là, je t'ai embrassée.

Mikan sourit et eu un petit rire. Elle enlaça Natsume à son tour, se colla à lui, et ne fit plus rien. Elle se sentait bien. Elle était même sur le point de s'endormir, quand elle entendit une voix lui dire à l'oreille :

Natsume : Je t'aime Mikan.

Elle sourit, et murmura dans un dernier soupir avant de fermer les yeux...

Mikan : Moi aussi... Natsume...

A l'heure ou la lune est grosse et belle, éclairant de son rayon lumineux la faune qui sommeille, un jeune garçon court et cherche sa route. Il est perdu, plein de gens autour de lui le regarde d'un mauvais oeil, le traitant  
d'assassin, de monstre, s'enfuient en le voyant arriver. Il est seul, ne sachant pas où aller.  
Derrière lui, la mort, il ne peut pas se retourner.  
Devant lui, la lumière, que quelque chose l'empêche d'atteindre.  
Mais pas n'importe quelle lumière. C'est une lumière ne pouvant briller que pour une seule personne... Pour lui... Mais va-t-il parvenir jusqu'à elle malgré tous les obstacles qui les séparent ?

... Eh bien oui.

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
